Ple Two
Ple Two (プルツー - sometimes translated as Puru Two) is a character in Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. Personality & Character Unlike Elpeo Ple, who was kind and very spirited, Ple Two is can be very aggressive, showing anger and coldness to everything around her, save for Glemy Toto. But she has shown an ability to care for others, choosing not to kill certain people she had come across. While a seemingly perfect killer and always obeying Glemy's orders without question, she does defect and the pressure she gains when fighting other Newtypes does cause massive amounts of pain to her at times, such as Judau. It is possible she is a bit mentally unstable. In other games such as the Dynasty Warriors Gundam series, her aggressiveness always manages to show, and she is even cocky at times when winning a fight, but also shows a side that she does care deeply for Judau and Ple when they are in the game, even though she is willing to fight them as well. She even manages to form a bond with her fellow pilots, especially Ple, acknowledging her as the same as she is, and a sister, even though she is a clone. Skills & Capabilities As a Cyber Newtype powers come in handy with her Quebely, able to guide the machine and the funnels with ease. But she is also able to use ground funnels; funnels that can surround her when she is not in a mobile suit. With her abilities and a device, she can control their direction and where to shoot. She can also sense Newtypes as well. History A Newtype subordinate of Glemy Toto, Ple Two is a clone of Elpeo Ple. She repeatedly challenges Judau Ashta and his allies and uses her Psyco Gundam Mk. II to destroy the original Ple. However, her Newtype abilities prove too much for her fragile clone psyche, and she is often overcome by crippling headaches. She is later seen piloting the NZ-000 Quin-Mantha along with Glemy Toto. During her final showdown with Judau, he convinces her to join his side, Suffering severe wounds while escaping from the exploding Quin Mantha. On the brink of death, Ple Two uses the last of her strength to locate and rescue Judau from the crumbling Core 3 space colony before passing away. Picture Gallery File:Ple-clones-zzillus.jpg|The twelve clones of Elpeo Ple (Art from Gundam Illustrations -ZZ-'') Trivia *In ''Gundam Evolve 10 (which plays in U.C 0089) Judau rescues a Qubeley which has escaped Neo Zeon. At the end of the episode, The Qubeley's pilot comes out from her suit. Her face isn't seen, but she's wearing Ple Two's pilot suit. Whether this is Ple Two or another clone is unknown. *In the Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ novelization, Ple Two's death is clearly depicted, and a funeral is held for her as well. *Ple Two appears in the Sony Playstation game Gundam Battle Assault piloting the Quin Mantha. As well as many other games such as Dynasty Warriors Gundam & Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2. Gundam: Battle Universe, and Gundam vs. Zeta Gundam, with her starting off, or using, her Qubeley MKII. *In Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2, Both Ple and Ple Two have parallel Story Missions. With each one being played alternately. In the story, Ple Two is having trouble earning the trust of other AEUG members, which leads to conflicts with other pilots such as Roux Louka and Emma Sheen. Ple's corresponding missions involve having to help them after their fights with Ple Two. The final missions for both characters are the same battle, played from their perspective, as Ple and Ple Two fight and come to terms with each other. During other character's Mission Mode games, She and Ple may appear in a random event as enemies in their Qubeley Mk. IIs. Defeating one will cause the other to retreat, and return later in the Psyco Gundam Mk. I (Ple) or Mk. II (Ple Two). *In Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3, during a combo SP attack between her and Banagher Links, Banagher nearly calls her Marida, aka Puru 12. *In Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2, she can randomly appear with Katejina Loos in a Musha Gundam Mk. II. External Links ja:プルツー Category:ZZ Gundam Characters